To Fight Fear
by redroses100
Summary: After foiling Pitch's attempts to kidnap teenage girl, all the Guardians are justifiably curious about her. But the girl has a tragic history that may explain Pitch's sudden reappearance after twelve years. But is Pitch really only after her fear?
1. Chapter 1

Jack always felt drowsy when he watched the globe turn. It was a slow spin, and the lights were the perfect golden color that was like a dim fire. He liked to spend a little time by the globe every time he visited Santoff Claussen, but he'd been staring at the thing for half an hour now, and he was getting a tid tired. All peaceful sleepiness that had been accumulated vanished when North stepped up behind Jack and heavily patted the boy on his back.

"Still spinning?" He asked with amusement lacing his Russian accent. Jack smiled at the Guardian of Wonder, who he had begun to see as a father, and nodded.

"Gets a little slow around Hawaii but..." Jack joked and North laughed loudly. It drew over Tooth and Sandy, who were curious as to the source of North's amusement. Despite not being there for the joke, Tooth still laughed at the way North looked when he laughed. Jack was smirking slightly, not really sure if his little joke was that funny really. But North _was_ easy to amuse, especially in his current state of not soberness.

"Oh I see how it is, everyone leaving out the old Pooka." Bunny pouted from the drink table. Jack kicked up off the ground and floated over to the overgrown rabbit. He mimicked the pouty face that Bunny wore as he poured himself a cup of Norths "special eggnog". It had become a tradition for them to celebrate the end of each Easter. After the whole ordeal with Pitch twelve years ago, they liked to make Easter a little special for the rabbit with a spiked brew and good company.

"Aw come on kangaroo you know we'd never leave ya out." Jack smirked, toasting him a slightly. Tooth fluttered after Jack and they laced their fingers together. Bunny rolled his eyes but toasted back.

"To Bunny!" North bellowed. He'd had a little to much eggnog already and the night was still young. Sandy made a sign that said he seconded the notion and they all joined in with cried of "Bunny" and "Easter" and "Eggnog"! But Jack, who was the least heavy drinker of them all, became painfully aware of the sudden black dot on the globe. He wanted to shrug it off as a trick of the light or maybe of the eggnog, but it was so definitively there that he knew it wasn't just him. He nudged Bunny and pointed to the black dot, which was slowly slipping away as the globe turned. Bunny barely saw the thing before it was lost on the horizon, but his ears perked up and he abandoned his cup to investigate.

"What's up with Bunny?" Tooth asked confused.

"Some sorta dot on the globe." Bunny called. Jack shrugged, taking one final drink before joining Bunny as he slowly followed the dot around the room. Sandy too wandered over, followed by a hilariously intoxicated North. Everyone except Jack seemed to snap out of their drunken reverie seeing the curious little light and North had the most dramatic personality change. One minute tripping over himself and the next commanding a yeti to get the sleigh prepared.

"What is it?" Jack asked trailing after the four more experienced Guardians. His hand was still locked with Tooth as she sped towards the sleigh but he was still coming down from eggnog land. Sandy tried to explain, but between the blurry vision and hangover symptoms that were starting to kick in already, Jack had no idea what to make of it.

"A dark spot like that means evil. Some sort of bad force is on globe and we must find it." North explained, a deadly determination taking over his features. Like a completely different person from five minutes ago.

"Evil, dark...like Pitch?" They all shuddered a little at the name.

"Let's hope not, but virtually yes. Something like Pitch." Tooth acknowledged. Jack rubbed his forehead and nearly tripped over an elf as he boarded the sleigh.

"Whoa Jack you're not coming with us!" Bunny nearly scoffed and helped Jack back out of the sleight.

"What? Why? I'm not that drunk!" He exclaimed with a frown.

"Mate you saw where the dot was."

"Yes but I seem to have forgotten already." Okay so maybe he was that drunk. But being an immortal, the whole being drunk thing went faster, or so he was told. You're drunk, you have a hand over, and your sober. All extremely fast, but for Jack it felt like the hangover was taking forever.

"Arizona mate. Not a good place for little frost spirits such as yourself. Especially not the day after Easter. Just stay here and make sure the elves don't get into the eggnog. We'll be back soon as we can." Bunny insisted. Jack looked at Tooth with a pout.

"Sorry Jack but I agree with Bunny. You'll overheat if you go with us." She kissed him gently on the cheek and boarded the sleigh.

"We'll return soon Jack." North promised and urged the reindeer on. Jack sighed, watching until they were out of sight, then returned to the globe room to wallow in self-drunken-pity.

The ride seemed to go by bizarrely fast for Bunny. He might have still be a little hungover, as demonstrated by the fact that he wasn't hanging onto the sleigh for dear life, but still...wow. Arizona isn't exactly next door neighbors with the North Pole yet in what seemed like only a few minutes they had arrived.

They parked in the desert and let Sandy fly them in on a spiffy magic carpet of dream sand. The dot had appeared right in the middle of Mesa, some place none of them had really ever explored. Generally it was uncomfortable for them to be in a place so inhabited by people. But if Pitch or anything like Pitch was there, they needed to know why and put an end to it. North pulled out a circular compact looking thing and flipped it open to reveal a tiny version of his globe. It zoomed into the black dot, detailing it's position on a street level.

"This way." He said simply, leading his friend through the quiet streets. Every now and then a car would pass them, but it was so late/early that none of them were really worried about having someone who _would_ see them be awake _to_ see them. Still it was strange to Bunny to be walking the streets of a city like it was normal.

The miniature map led them up to a small home in a more suburb area of Mesa. No cars stirred here, but they were still uneasy. The place seemed completely dark and devoid of activity. But up close, Tooth felt the darkness that the globe had shown. She knew there was something there, and she didn't like it. Her feeling was shared by the other three. Sandy, silently as ever, depicted that the four should each take a different entrance of the home and investigate. He himself got the honor of breaking in through the front door. He fashioned a skeleton key from dream sand and after a moment of trying, he got the lock to turn and the door to open. He silently slunk into the dark and still house, immediately greeted by snores.

There was a man and a woman in the front room, passed out on the couch. Sandy gently sprinkled a little sand over the two, trying to see what they were dreaming, but neither had anything specific in their heads. So he moved on, checking the kitchen, where he found Bunny had successfully gotten in through the side door. No dark shadows lurked there so he returned to the living room. He was curious as to why the man and woman were here and not in their room so he floated that way. North had maneuvered into the home through the patio door, entering into the couples room. He was surprised when the door to the room opened and had his swords ready when Sandy walked in.

"_O bozhe moi_! Sandy you frightened me!" He exclaimed quietly. Sandy laughed silently and pointed to the room. It was being painted, a sheet laid out over the unused bed. So that was why the couple were camped in the front room. But alas there was still no intruder. It must be in one of the other rooms. They came across Tooth as she descended the attic staircase. She too had found nothing. And Bunny came back from investigating the basement and bathroom just as they finished the dining room and laundry room. There was only one room left.

The door to the unchecked room was painted a bright red, with splotches of silver and black. Caution tape criss-crossed the painted beauty and a few pictures were stuck up. The most prevalent feature was a sign about sarcasm. Tooth was fairly certain a kid slept here, and she wasn't too happy thinking that some sort of dark evil thing was there with her. She was the one to hastily turn the nob and barge into the room.

None of the Guardians were particularly sure of what or who they would find on the other side. Not one of them wanted it to be Pitch, but of course it was. He stood in the middle of the chaotic but somehow organized room looking intently at a bundled up child. Bunny immediately pulled out his boomerangs, North his swords, and Sandy his whips. Pitch shifter his attention from the kid to the Guardians and growled.

"This doesn't concern you Guardians." He hissed. The kid whimpered a little at the menacing voice of the Boogeyman. It made them all hate Pitch a little more.

"It does now. Unless you wanna be nothing but a pile of sand I suggest you get outta here you demented freak." Bunny growled, prepared to toss his weapon. Pitch looked over the four Guardians and with a sneer he reached down, grabbing the kid by the blankets wrapped around him or her. He whispered something that the Guardians couldn't hear, and that made the child whimper again. But then he released the poor thing and faded into shadows, leaving them in the dark room with the panicked kid. The child was sobbing gently in heap on the floor, wrapped up in blankets so they couldn't see anything but a head of brown hair. He or she refused to look from the spot where Pitch vanished, not even when Tooth shifted uncomfortably. They were all understandably curious but none of them were sure how the kid would react to them trying to talk about what just happened.

"Hey, you okay?" Bunny asked, hopping forward a little. He or She sniffled a little but didn't reply. He hopped all the way over in front of the kid and gaped. It wasn't a kid at all, it was a young woman. Probably fifteen or sixteen. She looked at Bunny with large and tear filled blue eyes like she couldn't quite believe a six foot rabbit was standing in her room. Sandy, North, and Tooth all congregated around Bunny, all trying to get a look at the poor terrified girl. She still had yet to say anything but her sobs hung in the air. She was afraid of them, they could see it in her eyes. She flinched away when Tooth tried to put a hand on her shoulder and scrambled from the floor back to her bed, covering her head with her blankets.

"It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream..." she murmured to herself over and over. The Guardians exchanged looks and they all decided with silent words that North should be the one to try to talk to the girl again. Sandy wandered away to make sure the adults would stay asleep. North knelt in front of the girls bed and cleared his throat.

"Uh, hello?" No response. "I am North. Also known as Santa." Still nothing. "We are not going to hurt you young lady. We want to know why Pitch was here and hopefully we can protect you from him." At this brown hair and blue eyes appeared again, but still not overly trusting.

"You can't protect me." Between the fact that it was a painfully quiet whisper and the sobs that accompanied it, North had trouble understanding it for a moment.

"Oh sweety of course we can. We're sorta special, we're really good at fighting people like Pitch." Tooth explained fluttering up next to North.

"You cant protect me from him." She insisted with a sad shake of her head. Bunny was busying himself looking around while they tried to talk to the poor girl. He was amazed at the collection of junk the girl had. Candlesticks and jewelry boxes and movie memorabilia and dolls. It seemed like she didn't throw away anything. But somehow it all fit together nicely. He was particularly fond of the three bookshelves and collection of vintage boomerangs she had. Each one handcrafted in Australia, or so the tags said. It must have taken her entire life to collect all of this, and he could honestly say he was jealous. There were so many little things everywhere he wasn't sure if he'd be able to see all of the stuff in under a month! The girl's sniffling drew his attention back to her.

"What happened tonight?" North was trying to calmly coax the information out of her.

"I was dreaming. And suddenly he was here. He knows all about me, he knows my secret. He said he was going to take me away from my parents because he needs something from me and it didn't matter what I wanted anymore. He said he needs my secret." The way she talked about this mysterious secret you'd think it was a curse from Satan or something. The Guardians all exchanged looks and all of them were wondering the same thing.

"Honey, whats your secret?" Tooth finally asked.

"I can't tell you." She whimpered, looking down at her hands that were now clutching her legs as she sat cross-legged, her blanket draped over her shoulder. As she looked down, brown hair fell over her face half hiding her fear filled eyes. "I don't want to help him. He's hurt me since I was a little girl. He's kept me so afraid." She sobbed. Tooth nearly glowed with anger.

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down sheila, he is not gunna get to ya. We'll make sure of it." Bunny assured her. But she remained half hidden, and unconvinced. "Look, ya got a name?" He asked.

"Ellie. Ellie Parker." She whispered. They all looked at each other again. None of them had heard the name before. No one could identify why Pitch had targeted her. But they all seemed to agree she couldn't stay here by herself.

"Look Ellie we wanna keep ya safe. But we cant do it here. Ya gotta come with us to one of our homes so we can keep our eyes on ya." Bunny said bluntly. She looked up with doubt in her eyes but she seemed to remember that she was talking to a six foot bunny and didn't point out how bizarre the invitation was.

"My mom and dad..."

"We can make sure they're safe too." Tooth smiled kindly. Ellie shook her head slightly.

"I'm not worried about them being safe. I'm worried they'll freak out if I'm not here." Well that was weird. _Bein threatened by the King of Nightmares and she's worried about her parents curfew for her? _Bunny thought to himself. He wasn't quite sure what to make of this girl. She was obviously older than a kid, but she still looked so innocent with those big blue eyes. And her room was organized in a completely chaotic fashion but that just sorta seemed to suit her. He didn't want to make assumptions but she seemed so split down the middle. Was she a kid or was she a mature young woman? Did she even know herself? He sorta doubted it from the way she talked about her secret. She seemed so lonely and yet she seemed so wise. He was picking up so many completely different vibes from her that it was nearly driving him insane.

"Don't worry about that either." he finally said when the others didn't. "We're good at pacifying adults." He added when Ellie gave him a curious look. He smiled gently at her trying not to seem foreboding or creepy. She looked at him for another moment then wiped her eyes. Bunny noticed the way she pinched the sleeve of her shirt between her fingers as she wiped her eyes. Like she didn't want to let go of the long sleeve. Like she was cold, but the room was not nearly as cold as the North Pole.

"If I go with you, you can keep me safe?" She asked still unsure. North gratefully nodded. He wasn't sure he'd been getting through to the girl but finally! A breakthrough.

"Yes. We will keep you safe and happy! With hot cocoa and cookies and books!" He shouted happily and a bit proudly, before the other three shushed him. Sandy made a sign towards the living room, indicating the sleeping people. The slightest giggle rang in the air, and left them all a little surprised. The girl had giggled! The one who was crying only a minute ago was actually smiling at North's little outburst.

"Thank you. I've been scared so long..." She started to look off into the distance but shook her head and looked back at North.

"Well no longer. Come, we have sleigh to take us back." he held out his hand and the girl took it, her shirt still pinched between her fingers. North led the edgy girl to the door, but she seemed to remember something and ran back for a pair of black glasses that sat on her bookshelf, which served as a nightstand as well. After putting them on and wiping away the last few tears, she returned to stand between North and Tooth and followed them as they tiptoed past her parents. Her dad's snores reverberated throughout the house and made her smile slightly. Bunny couldn't help but like her smile. It seemed like a pleasant enough thing, though not nearly used enough he would bet. Sandy saw everything Bunny thought written over his expressive face like a neon billboard at night. He could tell Bunny liked Ellie. Heck Sandy would admit, he kinda liked the girl too. She seemed different somehow than the other kids they'd come in contact with. Even Jack's friend Jamie was nothing like Ellie.

They walked swiftly outside before Sandy conjured up a ride to take them to the sleigh. Ellie kept as far from the edge of the magic carpet as possible and on the sleigh took the same position as Bunny. Rigidly stiff in the very middle of one of the bench like seats. They were all silent on the ride back to the Pole. None of them really knew what to expect now. Or what they were going to do to make sure their promise was kept and Ellie would be safe from Pitch.

FAR AWAY IN THE SHADOWS...

Pitch growled to himself as he paced. It was so annoyingly characteristic of the Guardians to ruin his plans! Barging in at just he wrong moment, just before he was going to be done with his strike-fear-into-peoples-hearts monologue and take the girl! Now he would have to create some clever way to take her from under their noses.

He thought long and hard, pacing in front of his most loyal Nightmare Stallion. Then he remembered...poor Jack Frost hadn't been with them when they had ruined his little chat with the girl. They left him behind? That didn't sound like them. Not now that he was "a part of the family" and all that jazz. Perhaps the hot weather restricted him from making the journey? Well it's didn't really matter all that much to Pitch. A plan was already forming in his sinister mind.

By then the Guardians would all be back at the pole. And all together Pitch really couldn't stand up to them. But just because they were together now didn't mean they would always be. He would just have to be patient and wait until they left either Ellie or Jack alone. With a sadistic smile Pitch stopped pacing and sat down on his grand throne. The stallion made some sort of evil horse noise and disappeared into shadows as its owner stopped fretting.

Pitch could wait. He would wait. For Ellie...he would wait as long as he needed to.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was not a very patient spirit. By the time the four Guardians had come back to the pole, the entire workshop was completely frozen with a thin blue ice. North located Phil with an angry sigh and demanded to know what was going on. Bunny helped Ellie over a patch of the ice and caught her as she slid. She looked up, finding herself only a few inches away from Bunny's forest green eyes. A pretty pink blush started forming on her pale cheeks, but she snapped out of it and straightened up.

"What you mean he is still drunk?!" North's angry Russian voice came from a little further into the workshop. A garbled line of defensive mumbles came from the Yeti North was yelling at and Ellie smiled. This was too much. Sure she had just been face to face with the Boogeyman. And she _had_ just taken a flight on Santa's sleigh all the way to the North Pole, sitting between the Easter Bunny and Tooth Fairy. But yetis? Where were the elves, wasn't it the elves who helped Santa?

"Frostbite hasn't sobered up yet?" Bunny asked with a smirk when North came back to the group from the annoyed Yeti.

"Apparently elves made him new brew after we left." North explained, rubbing his forehead. Ellie peered around the broad Russian man and spied a thin boy with silver white hair and icy blue eyes. He was stumbling a bit, twirling an oddly shaped staff that shot off bits of frost every time it hit something. Ellie giggled as the staff smacked a passing yeti and his fur froze briefly before the yeti shook it off. With a glare at the stumbling boy, the yeti mumbled and continued on his way.

"Hey guys! What took you so long?!" Jack swerved over to North, leaning against the Guardian of Wonder like a wall. "North the elves made me hot chocolate! I never knew you could spike hot chocolate!" He murmured excitedly, then noticed the girl standing in the little circle. He arched an eyebrow as he looked her over. She was wearing green pj pants with clouds and bears on them. A Padres baseball T-shirt, a red unzipped jacket, and brown slippers. Her hair was brown and flowed over her shoulders in petite waves. And her eyes, though rimmed by black glasses were nearly as blue as his. Overall she wasn't chubby, but nor was he skinny. But there was just something about her...she glowed. Jack could tell, even in his hazy stupor, that she had some serious life lessons haunting her, but making her beautifully refined. He'd never seen someone like her, despite three hundred years of wandering around looking every person in the face trying to communicate. She was different. It was very appealing to say the least. He let out a subconscious and severely drunk wolf-whistle and winked at her.

"Frostbite knock it off!" Bunny growled protectively, balling his paws into fists. It surprised them all a little, well except Sandy who smirked. "I...I'll take ya to your room Ellie." He stated when he noticed the little looks he was getting from his friends. Sandy also walked away with the two, floating happily with an all-knowing grin on his face. Ellie looked around in wonder at the workshop, then at the decorated hallways. A yeti passed them and she nearly turned and followed him! There was so much she wanted to know. She had always liked knowing things. She liked watching documentaries and reading. And she retained almost everything she learned, if she really listened to it when she heard it.

"Bunny, why are there yetis here? Doesn't Santa use elves?" She asked, looking at the rabbit with a childish curiosity in her eyes.

"Well the elves make cookies, and they know their way around a few systems of operations, but the yetis actually do all the work. They make the toys and help North deliver them and protect the pole." He explained, quite liking it when her eyes lit up with excitement.

"That's so cool! How does North understand them?" She asked eagerly. Bunny shrugged at this.

"I have no idea actually. I've never really caught on in all the years I've known North. The only time I can kinda understand is if I can listen to the tone of their voice." Sandy watched Bunny carefully. The more Ellie smiled, the more Bunny would smile. Sandy had never seen Bunny so taken with a girl. There really was something special about Ellie.

"So...it's kinda like deciphering a one year old's language." She supposed with a thoughtful grin. Bunny laughed and nodded.

"Sorta. This is where North stays, and the Guardians if we need a vacation. All the yetis stay down in their village and the elves don't really sleep, so you have almost the entire hall to choose from." He gestured to a line of doors that stretched pretty darn far. She smiled and looked at some of the doors. One had a tooth emblem painted on it, another had a little figure that looked like Sandy. One had frost creeping around the edges, and the last inhabited one had cool designs carved into the wood, similar to the ones on Bunny.

"Is this one yours?" She asked, nodding towards the designed one. Bunny nodded. "And this is yours Sandy?" He nodded as well. She considered carefully before opening a random door a few down from Bunny's. He half smiled, hopping up next to her to look into the room. It looked the same as all the others in the hall, but Ellie seemed to like it, bounding in and diving onto the plush red and green bed. Sandy followed into the room, laughing silently to himself. "This is so cool! I'm in the North Pole!" She exclaimed before flopping back onto the poofy pillows. She jumped back up a moment later, looking very excited. "Can I explore?!" She asked.

"Maybe in the morning Ellie. You look tired." Her face fell almost immediately.

"I'm not too tired. And besides...my dreams aren't really good dreams Bunny." Sandy looked concerned at that and sat next to the deflated girl. The situation that brought Ellie to the North Pole suddenly seemed to weigh heavily on her. Bunny felt guilty for bringing it up, even though he did so unintentionally. He sat on the opposite side of her, trying not to seem as awkward as he felt.

"Ellie, how long has Pitch been targeting you?" He asked quietly. From the flinch Ellie gave when Bunny said Pitch's name, he could only guess they were not strangers.

"Everyone in my family had night terrors when they were little. My brother even had to go to a doctor for it. But mine never stopped. And then, when I startled keeping my secret, Pitch came to give me even more night terrors. And then tonight, he wanted to take me away completely. Bunny, why did he want to take me away?" He silently shrugged. He knew just as little as she did about that one. However, he was becoming increasingly interested in this mysterious secret. What could be so bad that it literally brought Pitch to Ellie in his attempt to rise back to power? He wanted so bad to ask her, but he sensed she was in a compromised emotional state and thought better of it.

"Ya know, Sandy could help ya with your dreams. Make em good and happy. He's pretty good at it." Ellie looked at the small but cheery little man and smiled. She nimbly ducked under her covers and waited. Sandy thought for a moment then let a light rain of dream-sand drift over the girl. Ellie lazily watched the beautiful sand for a moment before her eyes drooped shut and an imaged popped up above her peaceful expression. She was horse riding, somewhere where it was raining. Bunny found that odd, but he supposed rain was like gold in Arizona. He glanced at Sandy, who smiled and nodded towards the door. They should return to the Guardians and discuss the situation.

Obviously Ellie wouldn't be able to stay at the North Pole for the rest of her life. And Pitch had seemed pretty upset when they had interrupted his little kidnapping. Bunny couldn't imagine him giving up. With one final look at the sleeping girl, he turned out the room light and shut the door ever so softly.

Ellie murmured a little in her sleep, enjoying the dream, a rare thing for her. As of late it had seemed impossible for her to have a good dream. But, from the unconscious seed of doubt, darkness started to creep in. The sand above her head turned black, the horse throwing it's rider and the sky changing from a pleasant rain to a raging storm. From the dark part of the room Pitch Black stepped forward. He was well aware the Guardians would sense him before long. And he was also aware he could take Ellie in little to no time. But now that the Guardians had put their noses into his business, he was angry.

He would still acquire Ellie, but in time. He had to be able to make a statement to the meddling Guardians. So for now he left the girl in their care, but he lingered another moment to smile at the nightmare. But something was still missing. Something to make the dream a true night terror. A hint of Pitch Black. In her dream the girl was no longer shivering in the bitter storm. She ran for all she was worth as a shadowy being pursued her. And in her bed, Ellie started to moan and shake, a sweat breaking out on her delicate brow. Her nails dug into her palms and she bit her lip. The night terror was upon her, and she couldn't escape.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: This chapter has a lot of fluff between Bunny and Ellie. And yes, I realize it's moving kinda fast and stuff, but hey I'm a fangirl. I like my romances. And I can always spin it and say MiM thought it was about time Bunny had someone. So yeah.**

Bunny couldn't help but feel bad for leaving Ellie. After what had happened to bring the girl here, he felt like he should be by her. Just in case. But he followed Sandy back to the other Guardians, immediately noticing the absence of one particularly annoying one.

"Where's Frostbite?" He asked. North smiled just the faintest amount and gestured behind him. Bunny peeked around the jolly Guardian of Wonder and spied Jack sitting on a large armchair, head in his hands and making little moans of discontent. Good, he'd reached the hangover stage. About time. And when he was sober he was going to get an earful from Bunny about his conduct towards Ellie.

"We must think of solution!" North said in his loud booming voice. Jack flinched, rubbing his temples and muttering something about 'frickin elves'.

"Well we don't really know everything about the situation. Why was Pitch there in the first place?" Tooth interjected, leaving the question open for anyone.

"Ellie said she's had night terrors since she was a kid. They just never went away. And for some reason, Pitch wants her for it." Bunny explained, Sandy nodding to agree with him. North stroked his beard absentmindedly for a moment and sighed.

"Girl cannot stay here for long. We can only pacify parents so long." He said with a heavy sigh. "But until we find out Pitch's motives, we cannot leave her alone."

"Are you guys talking about that hot chick from earlier, cuz I'll keep watch over her! I volunteer!" Jack shouted from his armchair, already recovering, but still not completely sober. Bunny narrowed his eyes at the ever annoying immortal teen. If Jack thought he was getting anywhere near Ellie, especially just the two of them, then he was sorely mistaken. But Bunny caught himself before he could shout his feelings. He didn't want his friends to think he couldn't handle himself around Ellie. However Sandy was watching Bunny's face very carefully, measuring every expression and analyzing the meaning behind them.

"Jack I don't think that would be such a good idea." Tooth said with an eye roll. At least someone other than Bunny thought it was ridiculous.

"We must find out Pitch's motives." North said brilliantly. "Bunny, take Ellie to the Warren. The rest of us will look for Pitch."

"M-me?" Bunny flushed ever so slightly red. "Why?"

"It makes sense. The warren is the most hospitable place for a mortal out of our three homes." Tooth nodded in agreement. "And it would be easiest to spot Pitch if he were to come for her."

"Ya but what if she wants to stay here?"

"Bah, girl is asleep. Come, us four to sleigh. Bunny we'll come to Warren after we have information." North's mind was set, and Bunny knew he wouldn't be able to change it. He watched the others go, secretly pleased that he wouldn't have to travel by sleight, and also that he got Ellie. As soon as they were out of sight he raced to the residential hall, hesitating in front of her door. He hoped she was still asleep. But he wondered if he should wake her up. She might be a little weirded out if she woke up in a completely different place than the one she fell asleep in.

He slowly opened the door, peaking in at the still sleeping girl. He almost smiled, but then he realized something. She wasn't dreaming. The golden sand that Sandy had given her was gone, replaced by black nightmare sand. She was biting her lip, and her hands were in tight fists. She made little sounds like whimpers and her eyes raced behind her lids. Without a moments hesitation he rushed forward and put his hands on either side of her face.

"Ellie! Wake up! Ellie!" Her eyes fluttered a little but she gradually came too from the nightmare. She looked up at Bunny's emerald green eyes with tear filled blue eyes. She didn't even seem bothered by how close they were. Bunny did though. He straightened into a sitting position, and she followed suit. They just looked at each other for a moment before Ellie wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. Bunny didn't quite know what to do for a moment. Then he put his arms around her as well and let her cry.

He didn't want to ask. From the tiny moment of Nightmare that he saw above her, he could tell it wasn't good. Pitch's eyes had glowed from a shadowy figure that chased her. Just before Bunny had woken her, the figure had tackled Ellie in her dreams, laughing maliciously. Bunny had heard it ringing through the air in reality, leaking through the nightmare. He knew it was Pitch's doing, how could it not be?

"Ellie are you okay?" He dared to whisper minutes later. She sniffled, looking up at him through her hair and nodded slowly. He instinctively brushed away the hair, tucking it behind her ears. "We gotta go." He said simply. Her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Where are we going?" She asked through sniffles.

"My home. You'll be safer there." He promised, gently stroking her hair. She sniffled once again and hesitantly unwound her arms from the large rabbit. He helped her up and wiped some stray tears from her cheeks. She wiped her nose on her sleeve, laughing slightly at the ridiculous and gross habit.

"So, where does the Easter Bunny live? Sunshine Meadow?" She asked with a slight smile. Bunny couldn't help but admire her. Not ten minutes ago she was in the middle of a night terror. Now she was trying to seems strong and brave. Bunny laughed, giving the girl another hug, much to Ellie's surprise. But she smiled and hugged back. She really liked Bunny. He made her feel safe and he was so soft. She wondered if he liked her, which was a stupid thought because they had only met like an hour ago.

"Okay, so this is gonna be a bumpy ride. Why don't you hop on my back." Bunny proposed, kneeling down slightly. Ellie looked hesitant but took a deep breath and gently straddled him. He tapped open a tunnel and jumped in, Ellie's hands immediately wrapping around him in surprise. She had not seen that coming. She kept her face buried in his fur as he bounded quickly through the tunnel. Even when he came to a rest, she kept her head down.

"Are we there yet?" Her question was slightly muffled, but it still made Bunny laugh.

"Welcome to the Warren." Ellie looked up, and her jaw dropped. She slid off Bunny and took a step forward, eyes wide. She'd never seen anything like it. Green grass the shade of jade, a river of multicolor sparkles. There were flowers of every colors, and a special field of ones that looked like round tulips. A huge stone egg shambled up to Bunny as he watched Ellie with a slight smile. Ellie stared at the Sentinel Egg in shock.

"Oh my gosh...this is awesome!" She exclaimed, running off into the field of flowers. She stopped every now and then to look intently at a certain flower, but then was off again within seconds. Bunny watched her, his heart beating faster each second. He wanted to run with her. He wanted to kiss her. It was so odd. He'd never really felt this way towards anyone. What was so special about this girl? There was definitely something. A glow inside of her.

"Beautiful isn't she." The silky voice that slithered over his shoulder made Bunny jump. No way. Not in his Warren. He pulled out his boomerangs as he turned, aiming at the darkness behind him. But Pitch wasn't a solidified form, he was just darkness. The darkness laughed, a deep and evil sound. "Did you think you could keep her safe rabbit? I think I proved my point at the Pole. There isn't a place on the globe where her dreams can be safe from me. She's mine. And sooner than you think, she'll be out of your reach." A scream echoed around the Warren, one of pure terror. Bunny slung his weapon at the writhing darkness and took off across the field towards Ellie.

"Ellie where are ya?!" He called desperately, eyes searching the area for her green pajamas or red sweater. Her brown hair. Anything. But not a sight or sound met him as he searched. "Ellie!" He shouted, climbing to the top of one of the random rock structures. Finally he saw movement. He saw grass ripple as a bare foot turned a corner. He was off faster than a greyhound, trying to catch up. Turning the corner, he was surprised to see Ellie curled up in a ball beneath a rock overhang. She had her eyes shut tight and she was mutter things to herself, trying to be small. "Ellie, it's just me." He whispered, creeping towards the terrified girl. Her eyes flew open, and she quickly squirmed out of her hiding spot to wrap her arms around Bunny. He didn't know what else to do but to put his arms around her as well and let her cry. For the second time that day, he found himself her personal shoulder to cry on.

"He was here Bunny! He was chasing me! He tried to take me away!" She sobbed into his chest. He made soothing circles on her back with his paw.

"He's gone Ellie. You're okay." He whispered quietly. "The Guardians will find a way to keep him away from you." He added when she continued sobbing. She didn't quite believe him. Pitch wasn't supposed to be in the Warren either.

"Bunny please don't leave me alone." She begged, holding him a little tighter. It made Bunny blush slightly, but not enough that it could be seen beneath his fur.

"Don't worry. I'm not leavin ya."

**Author's Note: If there is anyone interested in doing fan art for my weird little story, let me know! P.M. me if there's any interest at all!**


	4. Chapter 4

It took Bunny a good hour to convince Ellie that Pitch wasn't coming back. But he really didn't know whether or not the Nightmare King was coming back or not, so he felt a little guilty for promising such a thing. Ellie didn't seem to mind that he wasn't all to sure himself. She drank in all his soothing words, clinging to him like a lifeline. And amazingly enough, she even fell asleep in his arms. He didn't have the heart to move her, so he let her sleep, curled up on his lap with her head on his shoulder. It was how the Guardians found them an hour later when North opened a portal to the Warren. He stepped towards the two, subconsciously worried something might have happened, but Bunny put a finger to his lips to tell him to be quiet. Sandy looked at the pair and floated forward to give Ellie a dream.

"What happened here?" Tooth asked in a tiny whisper.

"Pitch showed up. Poor sheila was terrified. So I let her cuddle on my lap." Bunny explained quickly, and with a light blush that he was glad they wouldn't be able to see through his fur. Jack looked close to laughing, but managed to keep it in after a sharp glare from both Bunny and Tooth. He took a moment to compose himself, then leaned every sure of himself against a rock.

North stepped up to take the girl from Bunny, noticing the reluctant way Bunny handed her over. He held the girl like a child in his arms, though to be fair she was so small compared to North that she may well have been a toddler. North had Tooth grab a snow globe from his pocket that would send them back to the North Pole where they could discuss things and Ellie could have an actual bed. Though, after Bunny explained the whole Pitch giving her a Night Terror while she was at the pole, they decided they should probably stick near by her.

The yetis were in an uproar when they got back, instantly swarming North with accounts on how the elves were making a mess of things again. North growled low in his throat, handing Ellie back to Bunny before storming away, cursing in Russian all the way. Sandy floated right beside Bunny, making sure Ellie had a good dream constantly. Apparently the girl was happily willing to accept his gift because she hardly stirred when the trade off had occurred.

The four Guardians sat around her bed, simply watching and waiting for North to return. But Ellie woke up before he could, looking around at the familiar yet different setting in surprise. But when she saw Bunny she wasn't worried.

"Hey Sleepin' Beauty." Bunny joked with a smile. She returned it, sitting up and stretching.

"How long was I out?" She asked, not daring to let anyone guess what had happened only a few hours ago. She really knew how to hide her emotions.

"Oh an hour. You looked pretty cozy with Bunny." Jack smirked with a wink. Both Tooth and Bunny gave him a bit of a stink eye, but Sandy chuckled silently. "Hey wanna get outside a bit?" He asked before anyone could get on his case for flirting. Especially Tooth. Ever since they'd started dating, she's been really wary of his natural flirty manner. But with Ellie, he really just wanted to be friends. After all, he had Tooth and Bunny was obviously taken with the girl. But he still wanted to get to know the girl with the sparkle in her.

"Sure!" She said happily, jumping out of bed.

"W-w-wait! You can't go out in that!" Bunny objected protectively. She looked down at herself then, noticing he was right. She was from Arizona, she didn't really have any super warm clothes. And her outfit was kinda proving it. "Tooth, do you..." She nodded, looping her arm through Ellie's and fluttering out of the room with the girl. Jack sat down to wait for the girls to be done. He realized he was being glared at and looked back at Bunny with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I help you?"

"Stop flirting with her." Bunny said with his I'm-not-joking-Frostbite voice, as Jack called it. But Jack held up his hands defensively.

"Dude you know I can't control it! When I get around the ladies it just happens." He smirked with a sly wink towards Sandy, who was pretending to be a neutral party. "Besides, I'm not interested in Ellie like that. I have Tooth, remember. But she seems like a cool kid, why shouldn't I get to know her?" Bunny looked angry still, but he seemed to believe Jack for some reason. They sat glaring each other down until Tooth cleared her throat from the doorway.

"May I present...Ellie Parker!" She said grandly and pulled Ellie into the room. She was wearing some heavy duty sweat pants, and a thick brown wool coat with the two rows of buttons. Tooth had found out her shoe size, immediately pulling out some matching brown boots for the jacket. The finishing touch was a brown wool cap with a poofy fuzz ball on top. Ellie turned jokingly, like a model almost, stopping to wink at Bunny. Jack and Sandy clapped at the end of her mini fashion show.

"Perfect, grab some gloves, we're having a serious snowball fight." Jack declared, jumping up again. Tooth tossed her the ensemble gloves and smiled.

"I like you Ellie. You're the perfect Barbie Doll." She said happily before hugging the girl and sending them on their way. They passed North on their way out, who stopped to took at Ellie's new outfit before smiling and continuing to the other Guardians. They had to fill Bunny in on what they found when they had investigated Pitch's lair. It was spooky, no disturbing.

"Bunny this may be more serious than thought." North said to start them off after entering the room. He nodded to Tooth to explain.

"Pitch had a room set up. It looked just like Ellie's. With a bed and some books and everything. But...there was also some sort of hospital room set up next to that one. Pitch is planning on doing something to her, we're just not sure what." Tooth shuddered thinking about it. Bunny's eyes darkened and he looked out the window. Jack was flying on the wind as Ellie ran after on the ground. They were making quick work of the blank snow, filling it with snow angels and little volcanoes of snow. He frowned thinking about Pitch getting his hands on the girl. Especially when he could see her having so much fun.

"What can we do?" He asked North. But the jolly man simply shrugged and scratched his head.

"We still are not sure why Pitch is targeting Ellie. Not just Night Terrors I think." North said sadly. The secret. It had to be. But...how were they going to help her with it if they couldn't even ask her what it was she kept so hidden from them?

"What if we asked him." Bunny said suddenly. They all looked at him with confused eyes. "Look Pitch may not be the dullest crayon in the box, but he does likes to brag. If we can get him to start a monologue about his plan, we could probably discover the motives behind this all." He explained slowly, like to children. North didn't really like the sound of it, but it may be their only option. He too was disturbed by the thought of Pitch getting his hands on her. They all looked out the window at Jack and Ellie, who were now engaged in an epic snowball fight with three yetis and a dozen elves. Her laughter nearly rang all the way back up to the room.

"Okay. Bunny and Jack both will stay with her in Warren this time. Pitch may not come back if there are more Guardians. Besides, it should only take three to make him gloat." North decided. Tooth and Sandy both nodded, for the second time that day going to get ready for their mission. Bunny hopped off to get the two kids while North directed them to the workshop. They'd need to find out where Pitch was before they could track him down and get him talking. Down in the snowy court yard Ellie's shriek of surprise as snow was dumped on her head made Jack laugh hysterically.

"No fair!" She exclaimed, tossing one of her snowy objects at the yeti responsible. The garbled retort only made them laugh more. She was trying to brush off all the snow when Bunny appeared, helping her dismiss the white powder.

"Ready to go?" He asked when she was all dry.

"Where to?" Jack asked, floating down to join the conversation.

"We're goin back to the warren, us three. They're goin to confront Pitch." Bunny explained briefly, crouching so Ellie could climb on his back again.

"It's about time they did. I tell you, that was some creepy stuff we saw in his lair." Jack shuddered slightly. Ellie was obviously curious but Bunny opened a tunnel before she could start. Their trip was quicker this time, or at least it seamed that way to Ellie since she had her eyes open this time. But the Warren still made her stare in awe! Immediately Jack was off to cause trouble, and Ellie trailed after like a kid to help. Bunny chuckled slightly as he watched them go.

He wasn't gonna let Pitch get to her again. He would never let the Nightmare King hurt her again. He loved Ellie too much.

OOOOO

Pitch was keeping a close eye on Ellie through her mind. He had been allowed access to her inner self for many years previous to this, but recently it was becoming harder. The Guardians were helping her to forget the fact that she needed her secret, and by extension helping her not be so afraid of the man who knew everything about her little secret. And it was not making Pitch very happy at all.

He had all the preparations. He had everything ready to receive the girl. And on the very day he had set to bring her to his lair, the Guardians showed up sticking their irritating noses into his business. It was greatly annoying to him. No matter, things were starting to fall back into place. She had become fast friends with Jack Frost, just as he had expected her to. But the budding relationship with Bunny was a surprise. Nothing he couldn't correct, but it was still bothersome to the Nightmare King.

It would only be a matter of time now until he had her in his possession, still each moment seemed treacherously long. Seventeen years he'd watched Ellie. Seventeen years he'd given her his best Nightmares and Night Terrors. He'd been there when she first started keeping her secret. He'd been there when she started letting go of her secret, and when her secret came back a second and third time. And now he needed her to hold onto it.

He released his most prized possession, a pure black butterfly. The little creature fluttered around his head before leaving his lair to track down the girl. It was a beautifully crafted Nightmare that would remind Ellie just what kind of person she was and why she would need him when her secret came into the light. She would always need him, whether she knew it or not. When her secret was killing her, she would need him. She had needed him before when her secret nearly killed her. He knew she needed him. She just hadn't realized it yet.

Pitch sat back to watch the girl's mind as she carelessly ran around the warren with Jack Frost. Under the eye of the foolish rabbit it would be unfortunately hard to sneak the butterfly in, but it would be done. He had never failed to reach her thus far. He wouldn't now. Maybe the truth, the reason he was trying so hard and going through so much to get Ellie was that he needed her too. She reminded him so much of a woman he used to know. But Pitch wouldn't fail her like he had failed the woman he loved.

As much as he adored her secret, and how close it brought the two of them, once it fulfilled its purpose and brought Ellie to him, he would do away with it. Then Ellie would love him, like he desired her to. It was the reason he did so much for her. The reason he gave all he could to make her so weak. Only then would she realize it was okay to depend on someone else to be stronger. Pitch would make her strong, but first he needed her weak. Her secret was the way to do that. And he would do all he could to finally get his hands on the girl.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Yes you finally find out what her secret is in this chapter. But it is a little graphic so I may change the rating. Read and review to let me know if I should. But...nicely if you please._

Ellie quickly did away with her new boots, gloves, and hat. It was much warmer in the Warren than at the North Pole. Soon after the sweatpants were shed, leaving her in the brown jacket and her green pajamas. Jack made it a point to tease her about her little kid pj's. To which Ellie promptly began trying to push Jack into the sparkly river.

They had been running and chasing each other for maybe half an hour before Ellie plopped down, exhausted. Jack, with a slight laugh, took the empty flowerbed next to her and stretched out happily. Bunny, who had frantically been trying to keep up with the two, came wearily into their little glen and glared at the two mischievous kids before sitting on the opposite side of Ellie. She looked at the large rabbit with an unconvincingly innocent smile.

"You are trouble sheila." He said before flopping back onto the soft grass. She giggled, closing her eyes. She wasn't sleepy, but she was tired. She'd done nothing all day but run around and play. She felt like a kid. Something she'd never experienced growing up. Not in her family. It was nice. She eventually stood up again, just to idly wander and look at things. She promised them she would stay within their earshot, and that if she saw any fearlings or nightmare sand that she would call for them.

As she was wandering she couldn't help it as her eye was caught by something so simply beautiful that she couldn't stop looking at it. She walked towards the sight cautiously, wondering what it was. It looked...almost like a butterfly! But...it was pure black! It couldn't be Nightmare Sand! It was far to beautiful. She slowly walked towards the lovely creature, feeling almost hypnotized by it's unusual appearance. The butterfly didn't even flinch as she held out her hand for it to maybe fly to.

"Ellie no don't touch it!" Jack's voice screamed, alarmed, from behind her. She shot around with a visible question mark on her face. Suddenly her eyes fogged over and she dropped, the butterfly landing serenely on her bare hand and soaking into her skin. "Ellie! Bunny come quick!" Jack yelled before running to the passed out girl. He knelt next to her, unbuttoning the thick jacket so they could maybe catch a glimpse of where the nightmare sand was on her body. He knew that the only way for her to wake up this time would be to get the sand out of her. But Bunny, who quickly bounded towards the two, stopped his hands. "Bunny the Nightmare sand-"

"I don't care! Look Jack there's probably a reason she's never taken off her jacket in front of us! She has her secrets and she's entitled to them!" Bunny stated angrily.

"Bunny I hardly think now is the time to be bringing that up! We need to get that sand out of her!" Jack sounded absolutely furious. While Bunny did agree with that sentiment, he still felt a nagging thought that he shouldn't be looking.

"Just go get Sandy Jack." Bunny ordered, tossing him a snow globe. Jack muttered a bit but tossed the object to the ground after a sharp order to take him to Pitch's Lair. Bunny waited until he left to look down at Ellie with sad eyes. The poor girl was already in the throws of a bad dream. But no sand illustrated it above her head. No she was fighting it inside of herself. The worst kind of nightmare. And it broke Bunny's heart that all he could do was sit and wait until Sandy got there.

OOOOO

Ellie looked around in fear at the complete darkness around her. She felt sick and scared. But most of all she felt totally alone. And it was making her nearly burst out crying. She didn't understand what was happening! One second she had been staring at Jack. The next she felt a tickle on her hand and she was suddenly surrounded by darkness! She struggled forward in the dark wasteland, looking for something, anything that could help her. A sudden dark chuckle rang out, sending a shudder down her spine, and Pitch Black materialized in front of her. Her natural instinct to run from the dark spirit presented itself ans she tried to sprint away as quick as she could. But there was no escaping Pitch Black here.

"Where are you running Ellie?" he whispered with a jeering laugh. She squealed as a dark form lunged in front of her. The horse made of darkness reared on it's hind legs at her shrill scream and hissed at her before vanishing. She stumbled back from the point where the horse disappeared and right into two strong arms. Instantly she was struggling to escape the clutches of the Nightmare King, but it was useless.

"Please Pitch I don't want to be taken away!" She exclaimed tearfully. He laughed lightly, pushing her down so she landed on her hands and knees. Before she could even fully recover he gently pushed her in the side with his booted foot so she was on her back looking at the Boogeyman. He smiled to see such fear in her eyes. He noticed the way she held her jacket sleeves between her fingers. Trying to hide her secret from him even though she knew he knew about it. How naïve.

"I take it you still haven't told them our little secret, have you Ellie." He said with a sneer, kneeling down to get closer to the girl.

"Our secret?" she snapped, trying to worm away from him. He grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her up and against a black brick wall. She tried to shove the Boogeyman away, but Pitch simply smirked down at the girl. Finally though he became annoyed and grabbed her wrist so hard she feared he might break it. With a little groan of pain she stopped struggling, allowing him to tauntingly pull up her sleeve and gaze lovingly at the "secret" that was all over her skin. Angry red cuts criss-crossed her pale skin, puffy welts and healed scars accompanying the new addition. Ellie whimpered, seeing the horrible secret she had kept for a year now so plain and out in the open. Pitch smiles, stroking one of the wide scars by her wrist.

"A beautiful secret Ellie. It's so very inviting for me. But...the Guardians wouldn't be nearly as understanding." He hissed with a smirk. Ellie shivered.

"B-Bunny would understand." She tried to tell herself. She was sure he would. He was so sweet to her, he would understand no matter what. Pitch glowered at the girl and her little crush on the rabbit. He needed to make her snap out of that.

"You think he would understand? He's a Guardian Ellie. A Guardian of the innocence of Children and Childhood. Not only would he not understand, he would be too disgusted to even pretend to care about you. They would try to be rid of you before you could even explain yourself." He growled angrily. Tears pricked at Ellie's eyes. He...he was right. "_I_ understand Ellie._ I_ will protect you." He whispered when she had calmed down.

"You?" SH asked, her voice cracked. He tilted her head towards his and made sure she was looking at his eyes.

"You've been mine since your childhood." His eyes sparked dangerously, sending a shudder up the girl's spine. "I would do anything for you Ellie."

OOOOO

Ellie shot up as suddenly she was torn from the demented dream. Sandy stood in front of her, holding the black butterfly by it's wings in between his fingers. He smiled successfully and floated away to let Bunny stoop in front of the panic stricken girl. She immediately backed away, Pitch's words from the nightmare ringing in her ears. He wouldn't understand. She immediately pinched the sleeves of her jacked between her fingers as Bunny reached out a hand to show her he was not the enemy.

"Ellie you're okay! It was only a nightmare sheila!" His voice sounded so worried. It nearly made Ellie believe him. But Pitch was right. She couldn't tell Bunny, because she was afraid he would want nothing to do with her.

"No! It was much more than a Nightmare!" She cried. His heart nearly broke seeing her this way. He instantly gathered the girl into a hug, whether she wanted one or not. But Ellie was in no condition to deny his hug, instead wrapping her arms around him too. Jack, who had been standing off to the side, wandered away to give them a moment. Ellie was sobbing something about Pitch and her secret into Bunny's chest so he thought it best to just disappear for a moment. He didn't really mind that Ellie liked Bunny more than she liked him. After all, he had Tooth. But still, he had been the one to go get Sandy. He had been the one who made Ellie laugh like a little kid today. It wasn't Bunny! But still Ellie was clinging to the rabbit instead of him. He muttered a bit to himself, freezing a little flower as he walked.

"Is Jack Frost actually jealous?" The seductive and slithery voice that came from the right of Jack nearly made him jump out of his skin. He immediately aimed his staff towards the darkness that Pitch stepped out of, but Pitch help his hands up in mock surrender.

"What do you want?" Jack hissed. He should just be done with the annoying King of Nightmares and go on his merry way. But he was angry at the moment. He didn't really have a reason to be angry, he just was.

"Oh Jack I think we both know what I want." Pitch glanced towards the glen where Ellie was weeping into Bunny's fur and Jack followed his gaze.

"Well tough, cuz you're not gonna get her." Jack said snarkily. Pitch rolled his eye slightly, making Jack feel like a little kid all of the sudden. There was just something about Pitch that always made the Frost Spirit feel small. It made him hate the Boogeyman all the more, and he threateningly waved his staff at the Nightmare King, a layer of frost hitting Pitch just above her waist. He chuckled darkly, brushing away the mock ice.

"I'm afraid you're sorely mistaken Jack. I will get her. And you are going to help me." With the snap of his fingers, a tendril of darkness shot out, wrapping itself around the boy's neck and arms. His weapon was dropped, and gathered by the Nightmare sand that was currently immobilizing Jack. Pitch chuckled darkly watching as Jack became more and more afraid. He waited until the boy was completely out of hope before approaching to yank back on that annoying white hair. "Now that we understand each other, I think we'll go see Ellie now."


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note: hey guys sorry for the long wait. But with school, school, and more school, plus my sister having her baby last week, I have been B-U-S-Y! Hopefully this chapter, despite being kinda short, helps a little. And just FYI, though I hate to be one of _those_ authors, Reviews really do help me with my process. They let me know what my readers want to hear next, and what they think of the characters. I'd love to hear your opinions! And I hope you like this update!_

Ellie was being very twitchy. Bunny didn't quite understand why, but he was kind enough, patting her back and hugging her. Whatever twisted dream Pitch gave her, it sure shook her up. He wanted to ask her what happened, but she could hardly stop shaking long enough to breathe. He figured she would tell him eventually.

"Bunny what was that?" She demanded as some bushed ruffled. A little troupe of eggs peaked out from the plant, looking guilty. Bunny couldn't help but laugh.

"It's alright sheila, just some eggs." She sighed, but was still on alert. She couldn't shake the feeling that despite the fact that the Nightmare had left her, Pitch was still near her. Whether in her mind or physically close to her she didn't know. But it was an eerie spooky feeling and she didn't like it. It made her cling to Bunny even tighter. And, not that Bunny was complaining, it made him concerned even more.

"Bunny I have to tell you something." Ellie sniffled ever so slightly against his chest. Bunny cautiously detached himself to look at her with curiosity in his eyes. She looked so hesitant, but also like she wanted to get something off her chest. "The thing is I'm scared that if I tell you, you won't care about me anymore. That you'll want to be rid of me." Bunny nearly burned red with anger just at the suggestion.

"Who told you somethin' crazy like that sheila?" He demanded. She flinched ever so slightly at the underlying anger in his tone but sucked it up.

"Pitch." Bunny's ears twitched ever so slightly, but Ellie caught it and looked down in shame. She knew she shouldn't have let Pitch get to her the way he did. It was just hard for her to _not_ believe every negative thing that came from his mouth. All the things she'd done to herself, it made it supremely easy for Pitch to play her like a record and manipulate all her feelings into the positions he wanted them. Still, she was ashamed that Bunny had to see her this way. She honestly tried to push through this and keep it hidden from him.

"Ellie I will never wanna be rid of you. You're the most wonderful girl I've ever met and I just want you ta be happy." Ellie could almost cry at the relief that surged through her at the sincerity in his voice. She took a deep calming breath and nodded to herself. Bunny was about to say something, but she held up a slim pale finger and stopped him. He watched, mute, as she slowly undid the buttons of the jacket. Her Padres shirt was still beneath the warm brown wool, but Bunny found himself nervous. And Ellie was obviously nervous as well. She felt like she was exposing herself, and in way she was. She hadn't shown her scars to anyone. Only Pitch, and well she hadn't meant to. But she was sure he'd been present on many of the occasions when the cuts had happened.

Finally she summoned the courage to take off the borrowed jacket. But it took her another few moments before she could extend her arms to Bunny. Bunny, who had been nothing but sweet and good to her ever since they'd met. Bunny who she was beginning to love. Bunny, who's warmth and smile made her feel like she could forget her past and be loved in return. And now he would probably turn away from her. The possibility made her squeeze her eyes shut, trying to contain tears. A deathly silence settled over them both as she tried to maintain herself and Bunny took in the sight. It was gruesome, and he felt his stomach turning. But he couldn't seem to look away from the bright red slashes and faded pink scars that absolutely covered her soft pale skin. He was actually unsure of what to do now. What to say.

Minutes of this thick silence passed until Ellie thought she would start crying. She knew it. Bunny was probably too repulsed to even speak. Heck, he may have even high-tailed it and left her there, arms outstretched and burning in the open air. Cautiously, she peeked through one eye to see Bunny still there. Perched on his haunches like usual, just staring blankly at her arms like he was trying to understand. What was so hard to understand though? She cut herself. Surely that wasn't so confusing? Why was he taking so long to absorb her secret? Slowly, ever so slowly, she let her arms fall uselessly to her side, and Bunny snapped out of his trance.

'_Now he'll leave. Now he'll tell me how useless and demented I am and he'll leave_.' Ellie thought bitterly to herself. But her heart nearly jumped out of her heart when the Pooka instead wrapped his paws around her and crushed her to his chest. It was weird, but Ellie could swear she felt wetness on his fur, like he was crying. She was just entirely confused. She hadn't mentally prepared herself for _this_ reaction. Bunny was still here. Hugging her. Crying for her.

"I'm sorry Bunny." She whispered into his fur. He sucked in a huge breath before releasing her to cup her face in his paws. Ellie looked at him, but couldn't for the life of her decipher his facial expression. Something mixed with concern and caring and other stuff.

"No. I'm sorry. I wish you never had to feel alone or hurt enough ta do this Ellie. And I wish I was a better man, a man who you could depend on to help ya, instead of keepin' secrets that are so harsh." He sounded so sad that it nearly broke Ellie's heart. She put her hands around his paws, leaning into his touch slightly.

"You're the best person I've ever met Bunny. I was just afraid you would completely reject me and leave me all alone." She admitted. He shook his head adamantly, leaning forward to put his forehead against hers. Ellie stared right at the emerald eyes capturing hers.

"I love ya Ellie. I'm sorry I waited so long to tell ya." Ellie couldn't help the smile that spread to her face.

"I love you too Bunny." She couldn't help it. She leaned forward to close the gap and kissed him. It was a little weird to her to kiss fur. But it was Bunny, and she didn't mind. Bunny was a little surprised, but then kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her and feeling her melt in his arms. All to soon though they broke apart. Ellie looked on the verge of saying something when a haunting and dark voice made her smile completely fade.

"How touching. Adorable really." Both turned to find Pitch Black standing at the top of a small hill, not far from them. And next to the Nightmare King, on his knees with his arms tied behind him and a bag over his head, was Jack Frost! Jack made some sort of angry mumble from beneath the bag and tried to squirm, but the Nightmare Sand binds were too thick to even move really. It broke Ellie's heart to see her friend like that. "I hate adorable."

"Let him go Pitch!" Bunny growled, standing protectively in front of Ellie. Sure he wanted to help his friend, but he wasn't stupid. This was some sorta trap for Ellie. And he wasn't going to let Pitch win. But Pitch completely ignored the rabbit, looking instead at Ellie. She looked right back, staring at those golden eyes with a generous amount of fear pouring out of her. And while Pitch adored that fear, it was almost time for him to stop it for her. Once he finally had her, he could make her better. But Bunny wasn't privy to his intentions. "I said let him go. And get the hell outta my Warren."

"I'll go when I have Ellie instead of this worthless whelp." Jack made a murmur of anger but Pitch wasn't paying attention to his captive either. Only Ellie. She herself was having trouble thinking of a reason why she shouldn't give herself for Jack. Sure Pitch had tied about Bunny not understanding. But she did still feel a bit like she didn't really belong with these guys. Like she was kidding herself by acting happy with them. Pitch sensed her feelings all too well, trying harder to get into her head. If he could just find one opening, he could convince Ellie to trade herself for the annoying frost spirit. And finally, after a few minutes of awkwardness, Ellie's guard dropped enough for him to dive right in.

_Come on Ellie we both know how this will end. After all, who would choose you over Jack Frost? Especially not the Guardians. _

She shuddered at the slithery and seductive voice that swirled around inside her head. A hand went to her forehead to try and sooth the sudden headache she got from the intrusion. But Bunny was too focused on watching Pitch to notice her distress.

_You don't want to feel the pain of him dismissing you. Come with me now, so you don't have to suffer the embarrassment._

"Stop it!" She didn't realize she shouted it in reality until Bunny but his arm around her shoulders slightly. But he still had to keep his eyes on the Boogeyman standing before them. Ellie made little noises of frustration and exhaustion as she fought a mental battle with Pitch. And frankly, she was loosing. Pitch, however was growing tired of this. He wanted Ellie and he wanted to take her home. He could see Ellie was right on the line between staying or leaving. He summoned a knife, yanking back on the bag around Jack's head.

"I guess if you don't want to trade me for her, I won't need this anymore." he put the knife just under the bag, onto the pale white skin of Jack's throat. Instantly Ellie had made up her mind and she shouted for Pitch to stop.

"Please don't! I'll go with you!" She exclaimed. A devilish smirk lit Pitch's demonic face. Finally, something was going his way. Bunny, however would not even entertain the thought and tightened his hold on Ellie.

"Ellie you can't-"

"I have to. I'm sorry Aster." She slipped from his arms and ran forward before her courage could fail her or Bunny could grab her. Pitch gave a little shove to Jack's back with his foot, the winter spirit tumbling down the small hill to Bunny's feet. His staff followed as it was carelessly thrown by Pitch. Ellie watched Jack tumble to a stop before coming to fully stand in front of the Nightmare King. She flinches as Pitch touched a hand to her cheek and took her wrist in his gray hand. He glanced at the revealed scars with another sick smile. Bunny couldn't help but make connections in his head. It was the secret that drew him in. First the night terrors to whet his appetite, then the cutting to completely tempt him. Who knew what he was planning for the big feast.

"You made the right choice Ellie." He said, somewhat lovingly. However it sounded taunting to Ellie, who was on the verge of tears. All she could do was try not to look back at Aster, who was untying Jack in the hopes of getting the frost spirit to tackle Pitch while he swooped in to grab Ellie back. But before he could even finish thinking the plan through, Ellie was gone. The black binds and bag faded as soon as Pitch was gone, and the two of them looked at each other with sad knowing in their eyes. They'd lost. They'd failed Ellie. What did they do now?


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note: Sadly I have yet to acquire funds to buy the Guardians of Childhood books, but I'm hoping I don't offend anyone who has with this chapter, since it does have a bit of Kozmotis Pitchiner in it. I guess I'm creating an AU for Pitch and his history since I don't have all the info on his past. But please no flames and just enjoy the, if I do say so myself, excellent story telling. Warning! Pitch may be a little OOC but hey, just go with it._

OOOOO

Ellie stumbled away from Pitch as soon as the shadows that transported them faded. Then she promptly doubled over and retched what was left in her stomach out. Pitch wasn't really surprised, most people had similar reactions to shadow phasing for the first time. But he was still concerned and it showed on his face, all to clear, as he waited for the girl to recover. Ellie caught a sight of the worried look, that was so foreign in comparison to the normal look Pitch gave her. She wasn't sure, but she thought the look was making her stomach more queasy. Eventually nothing was coming up anymore and she just sobbed, doubled over and eyes squeezed shut.

"The feeling will soon pass." Pitch explained, actually sounding soothing. He cautiously put his hands on the girls arms and helped her up. Ellie felt too week to put up any resistance, letting the nightmare king lead her through the dark halls of wherever the hell he lived. She looked around in fear at the utter blackness of the place. Every now and then a dull torch would reveal decaying stone arches or cracked floors, but nothing defining. So this was the Boogeyman's lair?

Pitch stopped before a tall black door, one well illuminated by two torches on either side. Ellie was much to frightened to open it, so he took the liberty, pushing open the heavy passage only for Ellie to find a complete replica of her room. Pitch urged her forward until she walked by herself. It was weird to her to be back in such a familiar place. After all the weirdness of the past few days, it hardly even felt familiar though. She wondered if it would feel more familiar if Bunny were there. But she quickly shoved the thought away so as not to burst into tears.

"Why?" It was all she could manage to say. Pitch took his time thinking of the answer. He was leaning against the doorway to her room, watching her as she soaked up the identical sight. But now her eyes were fixed on him, demanding an answer. One he hadn't been completely prepared to give, despite knowing it would be the first one she asked. Her eyes darkened slightly the longer he took to answer. She was confused and upset and she just wanted an answer. She deserved it as well, he knew.

"Think back to the first time you saw me Ellie. In a Night Terror no doubt. But I've seen you for much longer. I've known all your family. But you...you are different by far than any of the others who I delivered Terrors to. You were not afraid of death or pain or any phobia that I preyed on with your siblings. You were afraid of living." She couldn't deny that. She still was afraid of it. She was terrified of the future and all the things she could potentially, and in probability actually fail at. She _was_ a world class screw up after all.

"So what?" She asked, a blush lighting her cheeks. She hated that he knew her so well. "You've kidnapped me to make me afraid of other things too?" She guessed. He looked aghast.

"No. In fact, I brought you here to help you. I knew a woman very much like yourself once Ellie. She was terrified of the prospect of living. But for some reason she was no longer afraid around me. She saw a future with me. I wish...you would too. I brought you here because I want to show you that living isn't so scary." She couldn't believe her ears. Quite literally she was considering the prospect that this was all one_ f***ed _up dream.

"I...I don't believe you." She hissed. He sighed sadly before gesturing to her arms.

"You hurt yourself nightly. It's appealing to the darkness in me. But the me who was once a man wishes for nothing more than to stop your destructive habit. I will prove it to you." His voice was so strong it nearly made Ellie believe him. But she couldn't chance it. Being lied to again. She wished Bunny was here. She wished she could cuddle in his arms and feel safe. Because despite the familiarity of her room, she did not feel safe under the Nightmare King's eyes.

Pitch sensed as much and motioned for her to come towards him. When she couldn't summon the courage to, his eyes darkened. Just the thought of Pitch being angry with her made her feet move. She was at his mercy, she knew she had to obey. He took her by her upper arm and led her out of her room to a door directly next to it. Inside this one was a completely different scene however. It was a hospital room! A high tech one at that.

"Unless I am mistaken, one of your injuries is infected. I need to clean and bandage it." He explained as he sat her on the bed. She was half tempted to run once his back was turned, but what good would that do? She was in his realm after all. The worst part was...she did this to herself. She gave herself up for Jack, and she would do it again. Still, it was giving her some serious emotional turmoil.

"The woman you talked about earlier...what happened to her?" Her voice was so soft for some reason. So frightened but also tired and worn. Pitch stilled in his search for antibiotics and looked at Ellie. She was honestly curious, but she didn't know what she was asking.

"She died of old age thousands of years ago in the Golden Age...as a widow. Both her husband and daughter being made immortals...on different ends of the spectrum. Seraphina became Mother Nature. And I..." He trailed off, his voice hitching. He shook his head and continued in his search. Ellie's forehead furrowed slightly. She didn't want to upset him, but now she was even more curious. What had happened to Pitch to make him the monster she so feared? To turn him into this creature of darkness that had preyed on her fears for years? She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know.

"Where you always called Pitch Black?" She thought it wasn't too bad of a question. Simple but maybe the starter to bridge the conversation. Pitch finished gathering what he needed and held his hand out for Ellie's arm. She hesitated but let him take her by her wrist and turn her arm over so her cuts were clear as day. He had been right, one of them was infected. She hadn't noticed until now, but it was pretty grotesque. He immediately got to work cleaning the infection out of it, a low hiss of pain slipping form Ellie's throat as the peroxide stung her.

"My name was Kozmotis Pitchiner. I was a leader in the battle against Shadow Men and Dream Pirates." Ellie couldn't help but think how utterly ironic _that_ was. "When they were all contained I was given the task of guarding them on a far off prison planet. I guarded them for so long that I was weak when they started tempting me. They impersonated my daughter and got me to open the doors. And then...I woke up as Pitch Black." He sounded alarmingly sad and Ellie couldn't help but feel a little bad for him. Pitch spread antibiotic creme on her cut and then unraveled a bandage to wrap around it. Both were deadly silent until he pinned down the bandage and gave her a blanket to put around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I always just thought you were some world class a-hole who delighted in making people scared." At least she was starting to open up. He even allowed a slight smile to touch his lips. Ellie glanced down at her bandaged arms and was bewildered by the fact that already her cuts felt better. Whatever kind of antibiotic Pitch had, it must have been mega strength, and mixed with some powerful pain meds. She hardly felt the normal throbbing that had been constant for nearly a years now.

"Are you hungry?" His question was answered by a low rumbling in the human's stomach. She hadn't eaten for a while, the Guardians had all seemed to forget that she needed too. And she'd been too preoccupied to ask. So she nodded and hopped down from the medical table. This was all still remarkably uncomfortable, but it was slightly eased by the conversation they'd had. Something about learning of Pitch's human life was hitting Ellie hard. He hadn't always been the spooky Boogeyman who taunted her and adored her pain. In fact, he apparently still was a bit like that. Bandaging her cuts was something no one had ever done, and the fact that Pitch Black the Boogeyman had done so was weird. But out of everyone she knew, she guessed she was relieved it was Pitch and not one of the Guardians. She didn't think she could handle any one of them being disappointed in her as they dressed her self inflicted wounds. But with Pitch, there was no judgment.

"How long have you been planning this exactly?" She couldn't help but ask as he led her into a small dining room attached to a kitchen. From what she had inferred, none of the immortals ate. But this kitchen was well maintained and stocked, waiting for her.

"Years my dear. I had to wait until I knew you'd be able to accept my help. Then the Guardians stepped in and brought that plan to a screeching halt." He sounded the epitome of bitter, so Ellie didn't push the issue. Though it was kinda creepy to think of Pitch planning her arrival like some sort of stalker. So she just took a seat at the two chair table and watched as Pitch made her eggs. They were the over-easy eggs she loved. She always called them "Volcano Eggs" just like her mom and siblings did. He made them perfectly too, preparing toast as he went and making sure the yolks didn't pop before Ellie could spear them herself. "Your feast my dear." He smiled, and it was actually kinda cute.

"Thank you, Chef Black. How long have you been practicing?" She dared to ask another potentially creepy ending question. Pitch saw the hesitance in her eyes and shrugged. He had in fact been practicing preparing all her favorite food. For years as well. But he didn't want to overwhelm the child with all his overbearing attention. He gave an easy, almost Jack-Frost-like smile, and sat across from her as she ate. He tried his best not to stare as she daintily spilled her yokes over her toast and ate it like a sandwich. But he adored even looking at her and by the time she finished her meal he was leaning on his palm just staring at her. "Dude, you're kinda creepy." She gave an uneasy laugh.

"Thank you." He grinned, then his smile faded as she flinched. "I mean...do you want something to drink?" He quickly got up, feeling stupid. He didn't _want_ to be creepy to Ellie. He wanted to be charming and loving. But it was going to take some work. Old habits die hard. Especially when she viewed him as the monster in her Night Terrors still.

"Water would be nice." She told his back. He sought out a tall red cup and filled it with some fresh cold water. Ellie was perplexed by his behavior, and that was an understatement. This was all so weird. Why was he trying to hard to make her feel at ease when he'd spent a lot of energy in the past trying to make her afraid of him? Seemed kinda bipolar to her. She eyed him oddly when he put the water in front of her but swallowed the drink eagerly. She'd managed to drink some water from the stream in the Warren, but that water paled in comparison to this water! She wondered if you could call water delicious? Well if you could, then that's exactly what she would call this.

Pitch watched her down the entire cup and then ask for more. He was instantly asking if she felt alright, asking if she thought maybe she was dehydrated. Ellie just laughed him off, then mentally reprimanded herself for laughing. She shouldn't be laughing in the Boogeyman's lair! But in that small laugh, a smile lit Pitch's face that confused the hell outta Ellie.

"You have a beautiful laugh Ellie. I wish I heard it more often. I am...sorry for all the pain I've put you through." He actually sounded remorseful. But there was something else about his apology that made Ellie pause.

"Have you...ever apologized...to anyone? Ever?" He didn't need to speak. The answer was written all over his face. Never. He'd never apologized to anyone. "Why choose me to apologize to? I'm sure the Guardians are much more deserving of the honor of you humbling yourself." She pointed out, then gulped down more water. She'd never been so thirsty, but she'd never been so nervous before either. And she usually either drank or cut when she was nervous. Pitch noticed every subtle movement of her and deduced that she was uncomfortable still. Yet, he was relieved to have gotten his apology out of the way.

"Well, I care more for you than any of the Guardians." He spat out the title like a bad word. Ellie was startled as a blush crept to her cheeks. Blushing? Really? How lame! She drank some more water, refusing to look right at the Nightmare King. This was really awkward, for the both of them. Ellie finished her water and gave him the cup.

"Can I go to my room?" She asked, her discomfort leaking into her voice. Pitch nodded, summoning a Nightmare Stallion to take the girl back to her room.

"I'll come get you for dinner." He proposed. She gave a shy nod and followed the dark creature out into the hall and back to the identical room.


	8. Chapter 8

Ellie discovered that behind her closet door wasn't only her closet, but a hallway to a bathroom. That certainly wasn't like that back home. But it was kind of cool to have a hidden passage, even if it only went to a bathroom. The bathroom itself was exquisite! With a spa sized bath tub and a stand up shower and a beautiful ruby theme to everything. Ruby. It was her favorite. Even if she had nothing really connecting it to her. She was born in September so her birthstone was a Sapphire. And her middle name was Pearl. But that was as far as gemstones went with her. Rubies, however, had caught her eye from the first time she could see and she'd always loved them. For some reason, she liked that Pitch knew that.

She gave herself a sniff and recoiled. After two days of running around and playing and going from place to place, she really didn't smell as nice as she would like. Even if it was only Pitch for company. She might as well take a bath and try out the awesome tub! She'd always wanted to take a bath in one, but had never had the chance. She was practically dancing with the thought of finally getting one all to herself. A sly smile crept over her face and she skipped back through the hall to her room, then opened her door. Outside was still blank black hallway. Nothing different there. But she knew Pitch would hear her.

"Pitch Black! I am taking a bath! If I so much as think I see a nightmare spying on me, I swear I will find you and slap you so hard you're long gone Golden Age Ancestors will feel it and wince!" She exclaimed at the very top of her lungs. A playful spark had lit in her and she felt like cheering up the gloomy hallway with some witty threats. She could swear she heard a light laughing.

"Very well." Pitch said sweetly from where ever he was hunkered down at. Ellie grinned at the hallway, somehow knowing Pitch could see, then swung her door shut and consulted her closet. All the clothing she'd had at home was there, but also some other things. Nice things she could only dream of wearing. But maybe she had dreamed of wearing them and Pitch knew, and got them for her. She decided maybe she could play Belle from Beauty and the Beast and dress up all fancy and have dinner with her captor/potential friend.

She eyed everything carefully before grabbing a cute vintage dress with to inch sleeves, a square neckline, and a floral rose pattern of light pink. The dress would stop a few inches below her knees so she'd probably shave, if Pitch had put any razors in the bathroom. She knew he probably didn't trust her with sharp objects, but hey she could hope. Hanging the dress up on a hook in the bathroom, Ellie striped from her smelly clothes and ran the water in the tub, adding some scented salt to it. Soon enough the whole bathroom smelled like roses and Ellie was soaking in perfectly warm soothing water.

She spied a remote to her right and curiously picked it up. There were only three buttons on it. A Play/Pause button, a Power button, and a button that proudly proclaimed SPA. She clicked the Power button first and a panel slid back revealing a beautiful TV. With it came another remote for surfing channels, but she wasn't really in the mood. Clicking the Power button again, the new remote and TV disappeared. She clicked the Play/Pause button and her ears were met with Claire De Lune, her favorite Debussy piece. She smiled and pushed the SPA button. Just as she thought, bubbles started churning and special massage panels kicked on. Okay she could get used to this.

Still believing Pitch could hear her, and praying he couldn't see her, she began humming along with Claire De Lune.

"Pretty spiffy set up Pitch." She sighed, absolutely in heaven.

"Yes, well I wanted to impress you." His voice floated down from everywhere at once, sinking into her brain like water into cracks.

"This has got to be the most lavish prison ever created." Of course she wasn't trying to be mean by implying she was in prison. In fact she found the more she was here the less she was thinking of the North Pole and the Warren and her home. But she had to tease him a little.

"And you must be the most bizarre prisoner ever captured. But alas, I prefer to think of you as a guest, not a prisoner. And maybe in time you will too." He sounded so hopeful Ellie nearly wanted to admit defeat right then. Consequences be damned, Pitch was doing so much for her. And she felt so relaxed and happy. Happy! Like she'd only been a few times. But thinking of being happy made her think of Bunny and then she frowned.

"You know, I think the Guardians have probably already thought up a rescue plan by now. Might even be on their way as we speak." She stated. Pitch seemed to get it wasn't a threat, but a simple suggestion and part of a greater subject and played along.

"Perhaps." He agreed.

"But this is the nicest tub I've ever been in. Those eggs were the best I've had. And your touch when you bandaged my cuts was feathery light and loving. Hardly something I want to leave behind." She admitted. He hesitated before responding, probably doing a little victory dance if her mental image was correct.

"I see. So what do you intend to do?" He sounded composed enough however.

"Hmm...ever heard of joint custody Pitch?" She smirked as she said it. This day was just getting more and more priceless.

OOOOO

Bunny growled slightly as he paced the length of the globe room back at the North Pole. No one really knew who or what he was growling at. But he was mad as hell, so he was growling. North rolled his eyes ever so slightly as he tried to placate his friend. Bunny had been acting this way ever since they all returned to the Pole. Yelling and cussing about all the things he would do to Pitch when he got his hands on, "the bloody wombat made of sand". And then he would stop, look off sadly as Ellie flashed across his mind, but soon enough would be back to being pissed off and cussing.

"Bunny we know exactly where Pitch is, and I highly doubt he has done anything to Ellie." North tried to explain. But Bunny was having none of his calm stuff.

"We don't know that North! He could have done a number of things to her! For MiM's sake, she could be a fearling by now!" He shouted anxiously. Tooth fluttered around him, trying to catch his eyes, but the Pooka was moving too frantically. "I mean we don't know anything about any of this! We don't even know, for sure, why he's taken her!" He fretted. Sandy inconspicuously made a ball of sand, just in case it was needed. Despite his three friends trying to help him calm down, it was Jack that Bunny really wanted to talk to. But the frost sprite has disappeared almost the moment they returned to the Pole. Off hiding somewhere.

He sniffed the air before running off, away from his friends and towards where ever Jack was lurking. He became confused as his nose led him to the residential wing. And then right to Ellie's room. He gently pushed open the door, not sure if he was really prepared to smell Ellie all around him when she wasn't there. But he entered anyway, immediately catching sight of Jack on the windowsill, looking forlornly at the bed. Bunny cautiously approached Jack and wrapped his arms around the immortal youth. He knew Ellie was special to Jack as well. Loosing her was bad for both of them. But Jack had never had a friend before Ellie. North was like his father, Sandy like his uncle, and Tooth his was his girlfriend. And there was certainly still some rivalry that prevented true friendship between himself and Jack. So when Ellie came along, he knew Jack would get attached.

"It's my fault." Jack whispered sadly, his eyes watering. Bunny's breath caught in his throat and he hugged Jack even tighter.

"No. It's not. It's Pitch's fault mate." A sudden need to comfort the kid took Bunny by surprise. A few minutes ago he'd been angrily cursing and pacing and worrying, now he was completely calm and trying to help Jack. Mostly because, despite all the rivalry and the big brother, little brother bickering...Bunny really did care for Jack. He was like a kid sibling that grated on your nerves, but never failed to come through for you.

"But I should have stopped him. Before he had a chance to get me. I even had an opening! But he knew just what to say to play me. I was upset. Because Ellie chose to confide in you and cling to you. Even though we were already best friends." He admitted with a grimace of pain. Not physical pain, Bunny knew, but emotional. He really did feel responsible. And worse, he felt like he had betrayed the Guardians again by letting Pitch play his emotions so well.

"Jack, mate...it's Pitch. He knows how to get in peoples heads. And as for the Ellie thing and being jealous...the only reason she chose me to cry on is because our feelings for each other go a bit further than just friendship." Jack looked confused. "You know how you feel about Tooth? That deep undyin' longing for her to be safe and to love ya always?" Jack nodded. "That's how it is between Ellie an' me, only a little more intense. Cuz I'm a Pooka and when we chose someone to love, our entire lives revolve around that person. Ellie knows that, I think, and feels the same. I think." He hoped. Jack nodded slowly.

"She's my friend. But she's your mate." He acknowledged. Bunny wanted to correct him, and say that they weren't mates yet. But his mind was sucked up into a scenario where Ellie was his mate. And they were happily sitting together, with a litter of baby Pookas wandering around. Now that would be a beautiful sight. "Bunny?" Jack's still mournful voice broke him out of his blissful vision that he wished could be true.

"Yeah kiddo?"

"I still feel guilty. Pitch played me once, and I ruined Easter. He played me again and you lost your mate. Who knows what could happen next time." Jack sounded so...scared. Bunny growled slightly at the thought.

"Don't think that way Jack. Now come on. We need your help."

OOOOO

Ellie watched Pitch's face carefully as they played chess. She could read people really well, but Pitch had the best poker face she'd ever seen. She rubbed her chin like she was deep in thought before moving one of her pawns further out on the board. He pondered her move with a straight face. It was almost annoying how good he was at that. He never let on to whether she was doing it right or not. Never. And he seemed so calm and collected, not smug at all. Finally he moved his bishop out past his pawns and gestured for her to go.

"You're like creepy good at that." She mentioned as she surveyed the battlefield.

"At what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Your poker face would fool God. But since we're playing chess, maybe we'll call it a Chess Face. You have the best chess face I've ever seen." She continued as she set her knight into action. Neither really had the advantage at this point, which Ellie liked. She was really good at chess so usually her games with other took a few minutes. But this one had gone for nearly an hour and they were still pretty equal.

"I used to play chess with Man in the Moon. I got very good at perfecting my said 'chess face' because he reads me even better than you do." Her mouth hung open a bit but she snapped it shut as he moved his bishop again, right in the line of her king. "Check." She grinned, though, as she saw an opening to his king that he must have forgotten. Instead of moving her king out of imminent danger, she move her queen to the said opening.

"Checkmate." She said right back. He blinked in surprise, staring at the queen and his surrounding pieces and realized she was right. He had left himself wide open. How in the world had that happened? How could he have lost to a mortal! "So...chess with Man in the Moon. How did that go?" She asked rather than gloat on her success. Pitch smirked gently.

"He always won." He said simply. "And it was always furiously annoying because he seemed so innocent about it. Like he wasn't even trying. Our games would last days sometimes, after all what else are immortals to do, as we talked about things. But in the end, all he needed to do was one move that I could never see coming to win. Always." He explained, toying with one of the pawns. His eyes looked off to the side, like he was seeing beyond everything. Even beyond the whole Earth and out into the sky.

"What did you guys talk about?" She asked curiously. She leaned forward and placed her chin on her palm. He glanced at her then gave a secretive smile.

"Many things. We've talked about his Guardians and my Nightmares and even Jack Frost. When he was first made into the spirit of winter, I asked Man in the Moon if I could have stewardship over the boy. But the old Tzar simply smiled, played his special move and said no. Then we had nothing else to speak about and I left. But I've never quite forgiven him for that. Jack Frost would have been a great prize to have." She was surprised to hear that he actually wanted to watch over Jack, considering how much they seemed to detest one another the last time she'd seen them. She remembered how he had Jack bound on his knees with a bag over his head, so she guessed there was no love lost between the two now. To Ellie, it seems like a millennium has passed since then.

"Speaking of Jack Frost. The Guardians will be here soon." She pointed out. He sighed.

"They will indeed." He acknowledged, still playing with the pawn.

"Are you really okay with my plan? I mean, cuz you've seriously surprised me all day long. First you revealed you aren't actually a creepy douche bag 24/7. You can cook. You have great taste in bathrooms. You're good at chess. You're sweet. Just imagine what I'll learn about you tomorrow." She smiled ever so slightly.

"If there is a tomorrow. Just because I agree to this foolish plan of yours, does not mean the Guardians will be so accepting. I am only saying yes because I do not wish to keep you prisoner when my whole plan was to help you and make you whole again." He gently took her arm then, abandoning the pawn, and started tracing her scars. To Ellie's great amazement, the medicine he had put on the cuts earlier had worked so well, hardly any of them were still open. Most had already turned into scars and most old scars had subsided into being nearly invisible! But the ones that were still pink or puffy were currently being rubbed soothingly by the man she used to think was pure evil. It was odd to her to think of Pitch as anything but cruel and evil, but she just knew so much more now. She knew he really wasn't bad at all. She was finding more and more that she wanted to stay and get to know him more. She wanted him to help her get over her cutting, even if he had caused some of it in the past. The past. She was starting to see it as just that. In the past. "What are you thinking about?" Pitch asked her.

"I was just thinking how much my view of you has changed in so short of a time. Now there's always the possibility that you drugged me, but I don't think so. Why didn't you act like this before? I can guarantee I would've been much happier to see you if I knew you were like this." She gave him an easy smile and leaned forward with her chin in her palm. He returned the smile and leaned back.

"It's not generally in my nature. Besides, now you know both sides of the coin so if I do act like a, how did you say it, creepy douche bag you'll be used to it." She gave a sly smile and stood. He did as well.

"Walk with me? Until they get here?" He gratefully accepted with a nod and took her arm. She couldn't help but blush at how nice it felt when he acted like a gentleman.

"It would be an honor."

OOOOO

_And cute! Oops, I meant cut. That all for now folks, and I'm really very sorry for not updating this quicker. I wont bore you with the long explanation, I'll just sum it up with School, Family, and Life. The next update will come sooner._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey Guys! Guess what! This is the last chapter of this story! And hopefully, it's not too much of a rip off. I like how it ends, but in the beginning I had it ending in a completely different manner. Trust me. Completely different._

_WARNING! Chapter contains Sweet Pitch. I know that's totally OOC, but whatevs. It's my story bros. And another warning, once I finish up a couple of my other stories, which you're welcome to read, I may do a sequel. I already have an idea for it, I just need to do some other stuff first. Anyway, read on and I hope I don't disappoint you guys too much. Thank you for sticking by me!_

OOOOO

Ellie and Pitch were making cookies when they heard the sound of a portal being opened somewhere in the underground castle. She glanced at him when he got a bit rigid, but he just gave her a smile and handed her another cookie cutter to use. She looked at the shape for a second before realizing it was a piano.

"Where did you even get these?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow. He attempted a shrug, but Ellie gave him a look that suggested he better tell her quickly.

"I made them. Because you like music." He actually blushed slightly, though it looked to Ellie like a couple of bruises bloomed on his cheeks before fading. She smiled and kissed his cheek. She was cutting out her third piano shape when the door to the kitchen was thrown open and Bunny barged in with boomerangs held high. But he immediately froze when he saw Ellie smiling at him from behind the counter. And Pitch standing close to her, looking like a normal guy. North and Jack were the next ones in, but they too quickly found themselves gaping at the scene of Pitch Black making cookies with Ellie. Tooth and Sandy also adopted looks of surprise.

"Hey guys." Ellie waved good spiritedly before gesturing to a plate of already made cookies, with circus animal shapes. Pitch glowered at them, but made no move to spirit Ellie away for attack them, or even defend himself.

"Ellie...what the hell is going on?" Bunny asked through clenched teeth. Ellie cocked her head to the side, but quickly realized what he was referring to.

"Oh! Uh...there's been some serious misunderstandings going on over the last few days guys. But before we have a very long talk about everything, let's have everyone put away the lethal objects and just have some cookies." Bunny's grip on his boomerangs tightened, before he got caught in Ellie's pleading eyes. She truly believed that whatever crazy story they were about to receive would make everything hunky dory. But she wouldn't tell them a thing until tensions were diffused a bit. So he slowly lowered his arms, and the others followed suit hesitantly. But they figured if Bunny was letting his guard down, they should too.

"Did he brainwash you?" Jack was the one to ask. He couldn't help it, the question was on his lips and it slipped out before his common sense could tell him to hold off. Ellie recoiled a bit and a sad frown darkened her face.

"No. He didn't brainwash me. And he didn't hurt me either. The very opposite. Bunny, I barely showed you my secret, but Pitch has known it all along and all he's wanted to do is help me." She turned to him, looking at him pleadingly. Pleading him to believe her. North and Jack looked at Bunny as well, trying to decide if their friend was buying it or not. Ellie sighed in exasperation and wiped her hands on her apron before approaching the pooka. Pitch's glower darkened, but he didn't stop her from walking right up to the rabbit. "Look." She practically tore her sleeves rolling them up to show Bunny. He looked at Pitch one more time before sheathing his boomerangs to free up his hands. Then he gently took her left arm to inspect it.

He was shocked at the sight. Merely a day before she had infected and deep cuts all over. But they were all almost healed. Only the worst that he could remember remained, but even they were hardly even scabs anymore. And where he swore he saw scars before, was nothing but silky white skin. She tried to restrain her giggles as his fur brushed her healed arms.

"How did he do it?" Bunny asked in awe.

"A very special form of peroxide. Produced from a very peculiar plant." Pitch supplied, startling them. He'd been so quiet thus far. But Ellie just sent a smile at him to ward off his discomfort. He didn't like having the Guardians in his home. But if Ellie wanted it, what could he do? He wanted her to be happy after all. Still, something about this little plan she'd come up with didn't sit well with him. What if the Guardians flat out refused to share her with him? Or worse, what if it was a ploy of Ellie's. Maybe she didn't believe him at all, and was just trying to innocently escape. All the thoughts evaporated though when she smiled at him.

"He's a brilliant chef too. And he's not bad at picking out clothes." She gestured at her outfit, a pair of skinny jeans with music notes bedazzled on them, and a red long sleeve fleece sweater. Over it she had a black and white pin stripe apron that Bunny couldn't deny she rocked. He blushed upon realizing he was checking her out, but luckily it didn't show through his fur.

"So, what? You're on his side now? Cuz he says he's trying to help you and gave you some clothes?" Jack demanded, not buying it at all.

"Jack, you need to work on your trust issues." Ellie whispered. "Look, he's helped me. And he wants to keep helping me. That's why he's done all this. Why he's replicated my room and made me food and dressed my wounds. And I'm starting to like hanging out with him." They all looked aghast for a second before composing themselves.

"How can you be sure is not trick?" North finally asked. Ellie glanced at Pitch, hoping he wouldn't mind if she shared a bit of his true motivation behind this.

"Pitch wasn't always the Nightmare King guys. He had a wife and a family. He was a good man. And it's Kozmotis Pitchiner who's trying to help me, because I remind him of who he was. Or rather someone he used to know when he was Koz." North flinched slightly, remembering the time Ombric told him the story of how Pitch Black became who he was. Ellie was right, he hadn't always been evil. But that didn't change the fact that he was evil. Ellie read as much on his face and kept on explaining before he could start up. "And another thing you may not know, he's not the Nightmare King anymore." She stated bluntly.

"Ellie." Pitch moaned. She looked at him instantly, concern coloring her eyes from the hopeless look he was giving her. "Please, they're not going to believe you either way." He whispered.

"They might. You have to trust me." She whispered back.

"Ellie of course he's the Nightmare King." Tooth shook her head.

"He's not. After he was dragged back to the underground by the Nightmares, they denounced him as their King and abandoned him. After torturing him of course. He maintains his powers, but not the status. He can create minor Nightmares and shallow dreams and can shadow phase. But you can even ask MiM, he's not the same Pitch Black. He doesn't use them like he used to."

"Except on you." Bunny muttered angrily. They all looked at him. "I saw you tossing and turning in fear after he gave you a nightmare. Don't tell me that was for your best interests."

"He was trying to make me dependent on him." She shook her head.

"Because that's healthy! Because that's what every girl wants, is to be dependent on someone completely, even when that person is the one making them miserable!" Jack yelled.

"Pitch was never the one making me miserable! He may have manipulated my dreams, but he never caused any of the terrible things that happened to me as a child. He didn't cause the events I had the Night Terrors about. He gave me the Terrors to make me weak, he admits that. But he only wanted to make me weak so that when he brought me here I wouldn't be angry. I'm not saying we should forgive him. I'm just saying he's not as bad as maybe we first thought." No one said anything for a long time. Finally Bunny sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Why don't you tell us exactly what it is your saying Ellie. What is the point?" He demanded.

"Pitch isn't as bad a guy as we all like to believe. Really, he's just a sad, lonely guy who wanted someone to help. Someone he couldn't help in his past life because she was taken away from him when he was made the Nightmare King. I think I can help him, and he can help me. But...even in this short time I've been here, I really missed you guys. Me and Pitch have talked. And he agreed to me asking you guys for a sort of compromise." She explained slowly. "Sort of a joint custody deal. Where I spend the majority of my time at my home. With my family. But on weekends, or school breaks, I can visit you guys and Pitch. That way I can maintain my normal life and keep my parents happy, but I can also see you. All of you."

An awkward silence fell after she finished. She looked around at all of them, but none of them made eye contact. Even Pitch was busy staring at the counter top. She wondered just what they could all be thinking. North for his part was wondering how Ellie managed to convince Pitch of this plan. Unless he was actually not as bad as they all though he was. How else would she manage to get the man to share her with the Guardians. Tooth too was considering the possibility that they were being too harsh on the old King of Shadows. Sandy was thinking of the plan itself. It seemed like a good plan. Well thought out and considerate.

But both Bunny and Jack were worried. If this was really Ellie's idea, it could mean one of two things. Either Pitch was good, or Ellie was tainted, for lack of a better word. Jack wanted to lean more towards Pitch being food, but he just had a bit of a hangup believing that. Bunny too was experiencing some difficulty considering Pitch as a potential ally rather than the fierce Nightmare King they'd lost the Sandman to. They'd almost lost everything to the man. But, if it meant so much to Ellie that they do this, how could Bunny even consider saying no? She believed that Pitch wasn't the sadist they all previously considered him to be. And from the sound of it, they'd started to become friends. Could he really tell her no? In the end, he didn't have to. Because North started speaking.

"You are sure of this Ellie?" He demanded. She nodded.

"I'm sure. I've never felt so sure of anything. He's not who we thought. Not by a long shot." She looked at Pitch, who had stopped staring intently at the counter and looked back. She gave him a small smile, and he returned it.

"I cannot stop you from making decision. And I applaud how mature you are in creating such a plan that would benefit all of us. But in addition I must ask that when you want to, as you say, hang out with Pitch, it be at Santoff Claussen. Or if it must be here, that you have Phil or Bunny to be nearby. In case he is not as good as you presume." North's proposition sounded reasonable, and Ellie quickly agreed to his terms. Pitch looked like he wanted to say something, but they could all see the words die in his throat when Ellie smiled happily at him. She just radiated happiness, and it made Pitch melt slightly.

"We need to take ya home." Bunny whispered at long length. Ellie looked surprised.

"Oh! Home. I...I feel like it's been years." She realized. Jack stepped forward, but Bunny beat him to her.

"I'll take her. There's stuff we need to talk about." No one disputed that. Ellie nodded, but glanced back at Pitch.

"Uh, can we have a sec?" None of the Guardians looked willing to leave the two of them alone, but one look from Ellie sent them stumbling out into the hall. No way any of them were gonna try to convince her, not after the last few minutes. They were seeing a completely different Ellie. One facing her secret. And that was so weird to them. But...weird in a good way. Bunny was the last one out and he closed the door slowly, leaving the two alone. Pitch sighed heavily, tossing the cookie cutter he was holding back into the bowl with the others.

"So I guess that's that." He murmured, somewhat sadly. "You know, I wanted you to myself. Now I have to share you. I don't like sharing, Ellie." She put her hand on his after a moment. He looked at the pale hand on his before looking at her.

"You'll learn to like it. You know how I know?" He raised an eyebrow, telling her to go on. "Cuz it'll make me happy. And you'll get to know the Guardians better. May even become friends with them." He made a disgusted face and she laughed. "Thank you Pitch. For getting this crazy idea that you would save me. If you hadn't, who knows what would have happened to me." She smiled and quickly kissed him on the cheek. One of those weird bruise blushes showed up again, but less this time. "I'll see you this weekend." She promised.

"Yeah. This weekend. At the North Pole." He sounded _so_ excited. She kissed him lightly on the cheek again and skipped out to find Bunny. As luck would have it, he didn't go very far. The others had taken a portal back to the Pole pretty quickly, but he had waited near the door, looking pretty anxious.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Where are we going?" She asked back, a playful smile on her face. He smiled as well and knelt to let her on his back.

"I thought we'd go to the Warren for a while. To talk." He supposed. She nodded and he plunged into the tunnel that was summoned. The Warren was the same as the last time she was there. Still green and lush and perfect. Bunny let her off his back and she immediately started wandering away, at a leisurely pace that Bunny had no problem following. As she stopped to sniff a flower, he finally summoned his voice to speak. "So, the last time I saw you, before the Pitch part, I was kissing you." He stated. She glanced at him from the beautiful flower and smiles a bit ruefully.

"I do believe _I_ was kissing _you._" She smirked. He rolled his eyes and closed the space between them, wrapping his arms around her.

"Little brat. Fine then, you were kissing me. And then I nearly went crazy when you left. Only to find out that you were having a jolly great time playing dress up and making cookies with the enemy." She flinched at the word _enemy._

"I wasn't so complacent at first. I hated every second of being near him, and I was deathly afraid. I thought the second he had me, he would be torturing fear out of me. But...he completely surprised me Bunny. He was a completely different person." She smiled.

"And you're sure he didn't brainwash you?" Bunny asked, eyebrow arched.

"I'm pretty sure. Actually, I'm one hundred percent sure that I am the same me as the one who kissed a six foot rabbit not so long ago. Because, if I were brainwashed, I doubt I would still want to do this." She whispered in his ear before hissing him softly on the lips. Bunny's ears went straight up before he relaxed and melted a bit. "Do you believe me now?"

"I dunno, I think I might need some more convincing." He smirked, eyes shining.

"As long as I am really me, there will never be anyone I love more than you E. Aster Bunnymund." She sighed happily, snuggling closer to her pooka. "And that is a promise."

"Well then let me promise you something." She looked up at him curiously. "As long as I'm livin' and breathin' there won't be a bloke or a sheila who will keep me away from you." He murmured protectively. Ellie felt her eyes tearing a little, but before she let her emotions completely destroy her, she pulled Bunny down to kiss her, in her head silently promising to never anyone come between her and her pooka. Even Jack Frost or Pitch Black would not be able to take her away. She promised.

END.


End file.
